Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{2}{5}+8\dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {8} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {8} + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{2}{5}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Add the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{4}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{4}{5}$